Doushi's Robe
by HanaHana14
Summary: Ada jubah Doushi menggeletak. Ada Mikleo yang gak ada kerjaan. Ada kue sepiring di meja. Ada dua cangkir teh disampingnya. Ada buku favorit mereka diatas kasur Sorey./Doushi Mikleo!/Luzrov Rulay siap melayani anda/GABISABUATSUMMARYHIKSU. RnR. First Fic in this Fandom. Cover bukan punya saya.


Seperti biasa, Mikleo dan Sorey membahas tentang reruntuhan di kamar mereka. Reruntuhan yang mereka temui akan dianalisis. Apakah sesuai dengan yang ada di buku 'panduan reruntuhan' mereka? Kalau iya yang mana?

Dan seperti biasa, obrolan mereka menjadi sengit karena masing masing dari mereka memiliki pendapat sendiri - yang tentunya berbeda.

"Sudah kubilang, disana itu ada celah yang jika kita telusuri akan membawa kita ke sumur kering abadi!" teguh Sorey.

Mikleo menghabiskan sepotong biskuit yang ia buat untuk menemani debat panas mereka malam ini. Sepiring cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Yang kulihat hanyalah celah kecil. Lagipula kita sudah mengeceknya dan setuju kalau celah itu tak lebih dalam dari tongkatku." Mikleo juga tak mau kalah. Setelahnya ia menyesap tehnya yang tersedia.

"Tidak, tidak. Jika dipikir pikir lagi, tentu saat itu ada angin bukan? Mana mungkin bolongan kecil yang pendek itu bisa mengeluarkan angin?"

"Tentu bisa jika ada angin berhembus dari kemiringan segini, maka akan seolah olah dari dalam asalnya, padahal hanya melewati."

"Hmm... mungkin. Tapi aku yakin sepertinya lebih dalam celah itu." Sorey mengelus dagunya bingung.

Ingin rasanya Mikleo berkata 'terserah kau saja' tapi itu artinya ia mengaku kalah dari Sorey. Tidak. Ia tidak akan menyerah.

"Mungkin itu perasaanmu saja. Lagipula sudah diukur dengan tongkatku kan?"

"Mungkin saja kena batu? Atau jalurnya berbelok?" kali ini Sorey yang menyesap tehnya. "Ah, kita lanjutkan lagi setelah aku mandi ya. Dari tadi terasa gerah."

"Mungkinkah karena debat kita?" Mikleo seakan akan geli dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Ah, bukan. Malam ini terasa lebih panas dari biasanya." Sorey menggantung handuknya di pundak, menoleh ke arah Mikleo. "Kau tidak terasa ya? Baguslah. Kau tidak kegerahan sepertiku." setelahnya Sorey benar benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Mikleo kembali memakan kue kue itu sambil berpikir tentang reruntuhan tadi. Apa yang harus disiapkannya nanti ketika Sorey kembali? Ia ingin menang melawan Sorey.

Lama berpikir, matanya tertarik pada jubah _Doushi_ yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur Sorey. Dengan mata sayu ia perhatikan jubah itu.

 _'Aku tidak keberatan Sorey menjadi Doushi. Memang cocok untuk Sorey menurutku. Ah, lagipula belum tentu aku bisa menjadi Doushi yang baik seperti Sorey.'_

Mikleo meraih jubah itu. Memperhatikan tiap coraknya. _'Lagipula hanya manusia yang bisa menjadi Doushi.'_

Tiba tiba ide terbesit dalam pikirannya. Ia memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan melihat apapun yang akan ia lakukan. Ia menelah ludahnya gugup. Lalu mengangguk kecil.

" _Are_?"

Ia bercermin menggunakan jubah _Doushi_. Kebesaran kelihatannya. Ia agak terpana dengan pantulan dirinya sendiri.

 _'Doushi Mikleo!_ '

"Enggak! Enggak!" Mikleo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, sedetik kemudian menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. ' _Memalukan_.' batinnya mengintip kembali pantulan dirinya dengan jubah _Doushi_.

Ia bermaksud melepas jubah itu ketika Sorey keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan handuk masih tersampir di kedua bahunya.

" _Are_ , Mikleo?"

Deg.

 _Yabai_.

"Pfft."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sorey tertawa terbahak bahak. "I... ini tidak- seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Mikleo gelagapan. Ia bisa mati malu sekarang juga. "LIHAT WAJAHMU!" Sorey masih saja tertawa hingga menangis. Wajah Mikleo tentu semakin memerah.

Sorey mendekati Mikleo sambil mencoba mengkondisikan tawanya. Ia menepuk sebelah bahu Mikleo yang menunduk - ingin melepas jubahnya.

" _Doushi_ Mikleo," panggil Sorey membuat Mikleo ingin mati. "Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, panggil namaku. Aku siap membantu kapanpun!" tawa renyah mengudara.

Mikleo hanya terdiam, terpana oleh kelakuan Sorey. Jadi ini yang selama ini Sorey rasakan ketika ia mengatakan hal itu - dengan ketetapan hati yang tidak main main.

Ugh. Mikleo jadi ingin menangis. Sorey gelagapan tatkala menyadari teman masa kecilnya ini tengah menahan ledakan emosi.

Mikleo melepas jubahnya dalam diam, memakaikannya pada pemiliknya yang sesungguhnya. Kedua bahu Sorey sukses menjadi tumpuan telapak halus Mikleo. Dengan kepala agak menengadah, Mikleo tersenyum tulus dengan ujung mata sedikit mengkilat karena air mata. "Luzrov Rulay siap melayani anda."

.

.

.

.

.  
Hellaw. First fic in this fandom. Sebenernya nih udah tau lama. Cuman nih ya baru punya waktu nulis skarang.  
Mikleo chara terbaik se-tales yang ada. Saya liat di yutub. Sebagai fans nya saya seneng dong. Mikleo itu baik banget sama semuanya terutama sorey. Dia tu kayak peduli banget sama temen2nya. Sampe khawatir sama alisha dia langsung ngedatengin tempatnya. Trus juga mencoba berpikiran dewasa walau kadang kadang ya msh kek anak2 gitu. Tapi pokoknya DABESlah. Gaada yang bisa nggantiin kebaikannya Mikleo dan Horikawa. Titik.

Readers : Jangan curhat mbak.

Ohiya. Sorry. Yaudah sekian. RnR. Byeeee.


End file.
